Ils ne sont pas si différents
by A-loves-L
Summary: Cloud est un jeune vampire de 150 ans et Zack Un jeune ange chasseur de vampire. Aucun N'est suposer Devoir s'aimer mais cela ne les empêche pas de passer outre l'interdit.


_Ils ne sont pas si différents_

Titre:

Il ne sont pas si différents

Chapitre:

1. Le plus beau des vampires

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife

Note de l'auteur:

Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux races d'hommes, les vampires et les anges chasseurs de vampires. Les deux clan se font la guerre, entre les uns qui veut les voir disparaître de leur région et les autres qui veulent les voir crucifier...j'en connais deux qui ne sont pas sorti de l'auberge.

Résumé:

Cloud est un jeune vampire comblé par tout ce que la vie lui a offert durant ses 150 ans d'existence. Jusqu'au jour ou alors qu'il se promène dans la forêt, il se fait attaquer par un chasseur de vampire, Zack Fair, bien que le jeune blond fût été totalement à sa merci, le chasseur ne le tua pas...et le jeune vampire était bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi. ZxC Yaoi.

Chapitre 1. Le plus beau des vampires

Max-Zack, approche mon fils.

Zack-Oui père?

Max-Un groupe de vampire approche de la ville, tous mes chasseurs sont occupés, c'est donc à toi que je demande de t'occuper de cela.

Zack-Bien père.

Le dénommé Zack sorti donc de sa demeure pour se rendre aux portes de la ville, ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes volant au vent. Son aile plier dans son dos, il attendait patiemment que les intrus arrivent, ses magnifique yeux bleu fixant l'horizon, à sa ceinture était accroché un pieu et un burin. Lorsqu'il aperçut le trio de vampire, il se mit en position d'attaque, et fonça sur le premier, prit au court le vampire tomba à terre et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, se retrouva avec un pieu enfoncer dans le cœur. Quand Zack le retira, le vampire fût réduit à l'état de poussière. Les deux autres foncèrent sur le chasseur, celui-ci leur échappa et fonça de nouveau, les buveurs de sang étaient fort, mais pas assez pour résister à Zack il ne fallut qu'une minutes avait que le dernier ne tombe. Le brun soupira en récupérant son arme, il rentra chez lui pour informer son père qu'il avait remplit sa mission.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite ville au milieu d'une forêt, un jeune homme coiffait lentement ses cheveux blond, long jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de les tressés. Certaine de ses mèches tombaient sur son front pale, jusque devant ses yeux bleu ciel. Son yukata blanc au bordures rouge et à motifs en forme de roses rouge saillant parfaitement à ses hanches fines, les manches également blanches et bordées de rouge étaient attachées au niveau de ses coudes par deux petit pompon qui pendaient. Il sorti de sa chambre et alla demander à son père s'il pouvait sortir se promener dans la forêt comme il en avait l'habitude.

Sun-Très bien Cloud, tu peux y aller, mais promet moi de faire attention, tu n'as que 150 ans, tu es un peu trop jeune pour prétendre pouvoir faire quelque chose contre les chasseurs.

Cloud-Je le sais, je ferais attention père, je vous le promet.

Le jeune vampire nommé Cloud sorti de la ville et commença sa promenade. Il marchait dans l'herbe appréciant la brise qui caressait sa peau blanche et faisant légèrement flotter le bas de son yukata ouvert jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse ainsi que ses long cheveux tressés. Les doigts croisés dans son dos il souriait en regardant les papillons venir lui dire bonjour en volant autour de lui. Ses crocs brillaient à le lumière du soleil, il était d'une telle beauté que même les fauves les plus féroce de la forêt s'inclinaient devant lui et le laissait caresser leur pelage. Il regardait les colombes planer dans le ciel, l'une d'elles se posa sur son index tendu et il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son bec, avant de la laisser s'envoler.

Zack quant à lui avait reçu l'ordre de son père d'aller patrouiller dans la forêt et de ne pas hésiter à abattre l'enemie s'il croisait l'un d'eux. Il alla donc dans la forêt, cela ne l'amusait pas mais il devait s'il voulait un jour voir tous ses enemies réduit en poussière. Il marcha un long moment, jusqu'à entendre un léger bruit de pas pas loin de lui. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et observa. Et vît un jeune vampire blond figer sur place, il tournait la tête de tous les côtés. Il devait profiter de ce moment pour attaquer.

Cloud lui s'était arrêté en chemin, humant une drôle d'odeur il trouvait ce parfum de sucre extrêmement délicieux mais il savait qu'aucun vampire ne possédait un tel parfum, il comprit tout de suite que c'était un chasseur qui rôdait pas loin de la. La peur l'envahit, il ne pouvait fuir, il regarda de tous les côté mais ne vît personne. Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus, il roula dans l'herbe et par la suite se retrouva allonger sur le dos un homme à califourchon sur son ventre, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vît un homme avec de long cheveux brun et une aile dans le dos. Cloud écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pieu et le burin qu'il tenait bien fermement dans ses mains. Il vit l'homme écarter le haut de son yukata, dévoilant ainsi son torse blanc. Tout ce que le blond pouvait faire pour se défendre ce fût de poser sa main gauche sur son cœur, de couvrir ses yeux de son avant bras droit tout en tournant la tête sur le côté ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait suivre et commença à supplier le chasseur.

Cloud-Non...s'il vous plait, pas ça!!! Arrêtez, laissez moi vivre.

Zack-..................

Zack toujours à califourchon sur le ventre du jeune vampire avait les yeux écarquillé, c'était surement le buveur de sang le plus faible qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait qu'il devait le l'achever mais il n'avait aucune envi de tuer un jeune homme aussi mignon, adorable et innocent. Semblant capter le manque de réaction de le part de son agresseur, le blond leva légèrement son bras pour regarder le chasseur. Il vît celui-ci lui sourire, abaissant doucement son arme et la posant au sol, il se releva et tendit une main vers le vampire pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon semblait étonner, mais ce sourire lui semblait si sincère qu'il décida de prendre la main qui lui était offerte et se leva, une petite tornade de feuille d'arbre tourna autour d'eux.

Zack-..................Je suis désolé...j'ai du te faire peur.

Cloud-..........................

Zack-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne comprends pas ma langue?

Cloud-.......................

Zack-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Quel est ton nom?

Cloud ferma les yeux, l'homme semblait gentil, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envi de faire confiance à cette personne. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et sourit à l'homme.

Cloud-Cloud Strife.

Zack-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

Cloud-Mon nom est Cloud Strife.

Zack-Moi c'est Zack Fair.

Ce fût ainsi que commença leur histoire.

_A suivre_


End file.
